A Blue Moon And A Piano
by cybergothXD
Summary: It's Rose's birthday, and The Doctor has a birthday treat in store...tenrose fluff one shot


A Blue Moon And A Piano.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Doctor Who including the characters and everything else unfortunately.

More fluff! I love fluff, I just love writing it so much. So review if you want, I would love it if you did.

Ten/Rose

"It's my birthday tomorrow" Rose burst out suddenly whilst sitting in the library as usual with the Doctor. Straight away the Doctor looked up from the dusty map he was studying and smiled at Rose, disarming enough to melt her away. She ignored the thrills that single smile was sending through her and listened to what the Doctor said, after asking him to repeat it.

"Rose that's great! You know what I can't even remember my birthday, time just passes me through these days. But we have to do something to celebrate it! You're going to be 20 right?"

Rose nodded dumbly.

"What do you say to dinner and dancing in a really really posh restaurant then dancing on the sand underneath a huge blue moon. How does that sound? Good enough for you!" The Doctor said energetically, wanting Rose to enjoy the celebrations that he had proposed.

He didn't have to worry though, Rose was overjoyed, as usual amazed at the Doctor's knowledge. "Sounds…fantastic!" She said, her eyes shining, smiling up at the Doctor.

The Doctor's hearts did a double take as he looked at her. As usual, he would do anything for this girl. Anything in the universe.

xxx

Time passed as usual, and Rose's birthday came. She woke up, more excited about her date with the Doctor later on than the present from her mum, or the kiss she received from Mickey. Even for a time-traveller time passed slowly, until, finally evening came.

Rose tentatively asked the Doctor what she should wear.

"Oh, imagine you were going to a ball, like Cinderella, only hopefully you don't come from a brothel like she did. If you go to the wardrobe in the second corridor down you should find something, the Tardis will help you find it if you have any trouble." He said.

"What about you though? You've got to look the part too!"

"I already look the part….in a way…well maybe not, but it doesn't matter, it's about you tonight Rose!"

"If it's about me then I say you must dress up for the occasion" She said teasingly, brushing against the Doctor slightly, knowing full well the effect she had on him. The Doctor sighed and gave in.

They both went their separate ways to get ready for tonight's date. Both were more excited than they let the other know.

Rose came into the control room after. The Doctor was leaning against the wall dressed in a smart black suit looking amazing in Rose's eyes. He looked so sexy she thought, as she stared at him.

The Doctor realised he wasn't alone. He slowly looked up and his attention was immediately caught by Rose. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, reaching down to her ankles. Her shoulders were bare and lovely. She was wearing soft white gloves and her hair was brushed back and shining. She looked absolutely stunning. The Doctor couldn't keep his eyes off her. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Wow…you look amazing, even better than you did in 1869!" He said lightly, trying to cover up his absolute awe for Rose's beauty.

Rose flushed slightly and came up to hold the Doctor's arm. They looked perfect together, and so very happy in each other's presence. It was Rose's birthday, and she was going to enjoy it.

xxx

Rose put down her spoon after finishing her food whilst listening avidly to the Doctor, realising she was staring at him too much but unable to do anything about it.

The restaurant was softly lit, with someone playing the piano gently in the background. It was a fabulous atmosphere, and nothing had gone wrong.

The Doctor finished talking and just started at Rose, who stared back. The whole world fell away as they only had eyes for each other. This continued for a long while until they both realised they were staring. Again. They had done too much of that this evening.

The piano stopped, and Rose laughingly commented that playing the piano was something even the Doctor wouldn't be able to do.

"Oh I don't know Rose, I've played the piano before, quite well if I may say so. Who do you think Beethoven got his ideas from!" He said flirtatiously, taking Rose's hand across the table and, unable to help himself, brush her palm with his thumb, sending shivers down Rose's spine. The Doctor knew what he was doing to her, and what he was doing to himself. Only too aware.

"Doctor, you really are something special" Rose said, meaning every word she said. "But seriously, if you're so good then go play something. Go on! We're the only two in here, play something for me!" She said, challenging him.

Eyes shining, he stood up, smiled at Rose and walked over to the piano and positioned it so that he could see Rose over the top of it.

"I'll play you a gallifreyan melody…a song of eternal love" He finished softly, trying desperately to show how much Rose meant to him.

He started playing. It took Rose's breath away. It spun images of faraway planets and people falling in love and having their hearts broken…a yearning melody of forbidden love and desperate longing. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her.

The final note was played, it shimmered in the air and faded away to silence. The Doctor, eyes brimming with emotion, looked over at Rose, who looked so beautiful in the candlelight. Her eyes shined, and her face was cloaked in dark gentle shadows, making her eyes giant pools of darkness, full of admiration…and love. She couldn't help it, she had fallen for the best man in the universe. She was lost for words as he walked over to her and took her in his arms.

The Doctor's hearts were thundering in his chest, this was his Rose, she loved him, he was certain of it, so what was he going to do about it? He couldn't let himself say it, he didn't deserve her. Other people deserved the happiness he was feeling at the moment, not him. But he couldn't help himself as he pressed his lips to hers in a quick sudden movement.

Rose gasped at the softness and gentleness of the Doctor's kiss. She could have melted in it if he didn't pull away too soon, smiling that impossible grin of his.

"Dancing time Rose! I can dance, I want to show you a few moves that humans haven't heard of before" He said, glowing in his pure happiness and love for the girl in front of him.

She smiled and took his offered hand as they went outside into the warm night and danced in each other's arms into the early hours of the morning, lost in each other and themselves, as selfish as children with ice cream, they wanted the other all to themselves. And tonight….just this once, they had their wish. Dancing underneath a blue moon, with each other. Just this once, everything was perfect. A night to remember.

R&R! Much appreciated! Even if you do get tired of fluff, in which case don't read my stuff. Thanks.


End file.
